darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Convincing Chimera
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Chimera Robustus Starscream After what seems like forever, the Emperor finally makes his way into the prison complex. The nearby guard stands up straight and brings his weapon to a salute as he opens the door. Megatron enters the cell, and a clink is heard after, the cell door closing. With an evil grin, Megatron rasps, "Chimera. Do you still fail to realize the might of my Empire?" Robustus has walked down to the prison cell where Chimera is being held, but finds that Megatron is already here. He frowns and sighs, watching the cell door from afar and hoping for the best, though he expects the very worst out of the Emperor. The guards of course just stare at the medic, arms crossing over their chests. Chimera had been more cooperative over the last few cycles, which was lucky for the guards, her temper diminishing as the cycles passed. Was she beginning to understand reality, or was captivating simply wearing her down? One wouldn't exactly know just by looking. Wrists and ankles were still clasped in metal cuffs and held to the wall with long chains, her normal robotic form sitting in the corner with knees drawn up. The femme's head lifts as the door is open, dim optics brightening some at the sight of Megatron. She snorts softly, giving a small sneer, but her answer comes as a surprise based on her previous talks with the Emperor. "Hmf... I'm starting to see it a little better these cycles..." Megatron grins. "You cannot deny MY might, Chimera. Nor can you deny the glory that awaits following my rule. Obey me, and I will combine your unique form of terror with Autobot destruction." Megatron rasps, his fist gesturing at the indication of destroying Autobots. "I will bring order back to Cybertron. The question is, will you be on the losing side of this War after my inevitable victory?" Robustus approaches the guards slowly, listening to the conversation being held within the cell behind them. Losing the frown now in favor of a more neutral line upon his lips. One guard steps forward to murmurs, "Emperor Megatron just went in, doc. So gonna have to say here." The medic inclines his head, "Yes, of course." he replies softly. "Guess I don't have a choice this time, hm? Fine... I'll join your little army. What exactly are the perks for being in the Con army? Besides Autobot destruction, supreme rule, so on and so forth." Chimera raises a curious brow at the tall, silver mech, though her expression is blank while hand rolls in a circular 'etc etc' motion. Megatron looks angry at Chimera's scoff. "I will not allow you to disrespect me. And you WILL respect me. Nor will I allow such a shallow promise." Megatron rasps, "Decepticons command respect from all others. They strike fear into the hearts of my enemies, in which there is no shortage." Robustus watches the guard return to his post as he stands perhaps 10 feet away from the duo. He stares right at the cell door, listening and hoping that this will work out in the end. So far sounds like Chimera listened to what he and Goa had to say to her before. "Uh-huh.." Chimera's expression stays neutral, though she seems to look at him skeptically. "That's a bonus, I suppose. Though you have yet to tell me what working for you entails. Am I a soldier, a spy, a guard? Or possibly your little pet?" Her lengthy tail uncoils from behind her, sending a playful flick in Megatron's direction as she smirks devilishly. Megatron doesn't fall for Chimera's seduction. He would not allow himself to be so easily manipulated. "I would require your loyalty." Megatron rasps, though implying to him personally, he also means the Empire. "Although assignment varies by the mission at hand, it would be foolish not to expect combat." Megatron would use Chimera on the front lines as a combatant as well as using her to terrorize the Autobots. Robustus sighs softly. The guards chuckle softly, "Bet he slaps her one." The other guard smirks, "You are so on." The medic frowns darkly at them both. He certainly hopes that won't happen, but it is in the realm of possibility.. especially it Chimera keeps tempting fate. He takes a few steps closer, both guards move up. "Uh uh, no closer." Chimera's ears perk at the voice of the guards outside the door, giving herself a mental note to give them a good scratch once she was free of these chains. "Loyalty? Of course. I'm good to you if you're good to me, handsome. And I always expect combat. I tend to generate it anyway." The femme smirks softly before she stands up, giving a good stretch of her limbs as best as the restraints allowed. Robustus glares at the two guards, not backing down. He wants to be in there the instant he hears any sign of Chimera being harmed. The guards glare right back at the medic, one even taking it a step further and stiff arming the medic square in the chest. A soft growl emanates from Robustus, but he does nothing... yet. Megatron wonders what's got Chimera so ready to join his cause, especially since the last time he talked to her she was completely against it. The possibilities calculate through Megatron's processor, and he determines that Chimera must be trying to tell him what he wants to hear. Especially since she's turning on the charm so much. "You will NOT address me as such. By joining my Army, I am your EMPORER!" Megatron is nearly ready to remind Chimera of this fact the hard way. Chimera's ears lie flat at Megatron's tone, an optic narrowing slightly in a minor flinch. She immediately tones down on the charm at the risk of being hit or choked out again, the femme huffing softly as she has to practically strain to get the words out. "Erf... Yes.. Lord Megatron." Her entire nature wanted to make her spit after saying those words, but she kept herself in check. Robustus reigns himself else in outside the cell, glaring down the mech that just stiff armed him. The mech backs off with a snort. His associate smirks, "Ah I do enjoy a good coercion." he murmurs. "Gooood." Megatron rasps. "Your first assignment will be to convince me you are worthy of the Decepticon name. Do not fail me." It seems Megatron wants to test Chimera's conviction, possibly with a loyalty test of some sort. He hasn't quite yet decided what he'll have Chimera do to convince him though. Megatron mulls over the possibilities for a few clicks. "If I pass this.. test, I could always be a.. personal guard of sorts. If you wanted, of course. Killing any who try to harm you, following your orders, or even providing some entertainment." Chimera smirks lightly, chains jingling softly as she raises arms in a shrug. Robustus doesn't like the sound of what is being said in there, but there is little he can do about it. He just continues to wait. Megatron's finally figured out Chimera's loyalty test. "Chimera. First, you are to report to Starscream for inspection. In addition, you are to bring me the unconscious body of an Autobot as proof of your loyalty to me and my cause. I do not tolerate lies or false reports, Chimera. I hope for your sake that you have truthfully and fully pledged your loyalty. And I will decide what function you will serve me." Megatron places special emphasis on the word I, saying it louder than the rest of his sentence. Chimera grimaces somewhat at Megatron's words, but gives a small bow of the head anyway and says softly, "As you wish..." She didn't enjoy talking to him this way, but it had to be done if only to stroke his ego. Robustus takes a few steps back, figuring that the Emperor will be exiting soon. "GUARD!" Megatron exclaims loudly. "Release Chimera from the restraint and ensure her timely arrival to Starscream." Megatron instructs the guard what should happen next, crossing his metal arms across his chest to watch her release. The guard turns and unlocks the door, both of them entering. It would be around then Chimera may see the medic watching on quietly a short distance from the door. They unsecure her slowly, carefully, watching for any movement of bolting. Chimera allows the guards to do their duty, not making a fuss as she's transferred from wall shackles to normal ones. The sight of Robustus outside the door made her smile lightly, tail lifting a little to send him a 'waving' motion with the tip. ---- Robustus walks back with the guards and Megatron to where Starscream is waiting. He is a bit surprised that the Air Commander is in the med bay however. He offers him a nod in greeting then stands off to the side to make sure that Chimera is treated properly. The guards take their positions at the entrance of the med bay, assuring that the prisoner doesn't escape until they are told to depart by their Emperor. Megatron is standing by Starscream, viewing one of the nearby terminals that are setup for inspections. "Starscream, you have your instructions. Report any findings immediately to me." Megatron keeps his directions short, having already briefed Starscream on what Megatron wants him to look for. "As you command, leader," Starscream says, "I will make sure of it." He awaits his subject in order to do as Megatron asked. Chimera's tail flicks idly behind her as she's escorted down the various halls before reaching the med bay, a quick scan with her jade optics showing there was only a flier here. She gives Starscream a once-over, making her scoff softly to herself. "So you must be Starscream. Going to be picking my processor this cycle, hm?" Robustus crosses his arms over his chest, watching on quietly. His face perfectly neutral. "What are you waiting for, Starscream? Begin the procedure!" Megatron taps his finger against his metallic arm impatiently. He's anxious to see what Starscream has to show. Starscream gets out the necessary tools to pick apart Chimera's processor. "Are you going to lie down and stay still, or am I going to need restraints?" he wonders, smirking evilly. "I suppose I'll be good... for now at least." Chimera shrugs, sending a warning flash of her optics at Starscream before taking a seat on the cold medical table, swinging her legs up and laying back. "Just be careful, yeah?" Robustus locks his optics on Starscream's every single move. Listening on quietly. He's liking this less and less. "Oh, of course," Starscream says, just a hint of mocking sarcasm creeping into his voice. He opens up a panel in Chimera's head and begins probing. He watches the readouts on the monitor that the probe is connected to. Megatron also watches the monitor readout. Megatron's red optics catches Robustus over in the corner. The medic best let Starscream complete his examination, or that wouldn't be beneficial to Robustus' health. Megatron watches on as the readout scrolls, carefully scrutinizing it. "Mmmm, so far so good," Starscream muses. He adjusts a dial on the probe, to try to provoke various responses. Little electrical pulses designed to test the loyalty coefficient of Chimera. Chimera simply huffs at Starscream, staying still as he worked while the femme's tail twitched in irritation. As far as readouts showed she'd pretty much been tell the truth. When loyalty was thrown into the mix she was bound to keep it, not the type to backstab unless truly necessary which wasn't this time. The programming seemed to show disdain for both Cons and Bots, but that was expected of a neutral and would likely change as she became more familiarized with the place. Robustus' optics narrow slightly. What could they be looking for in her head. This bodes ill. Arms uncross now, he takes a couple steps closer. He isn't interfering, just watching on very closely. "Starscream, what do your scans report?" Megatron rasps, all the while looking over the readout. Megatron's radio clicks on as he sends a signal to his air commander only: "I found what you were looking for," Starscream says, "See for yourself. "I didn't find what you were looking for," Starscream says. Chimera blinks, optics looking to both Starscream and Megatron curiously, "Does that mean I pass?" Claws idly drum on her smooth belly as she waits for an answer, ears swiveling a bit. "Excellent." Megatron looks on as the readout passes over his optics. "Send me a full report over encrypted transmission. Disconnect Chimera, she has work to do." Megatron still doesn't give a single clue as to why he had Starscream inspect her processor. Robustus cannot see what they are looking at as he doesn't want to look that interested in what they are doing, even though he is indeed wondering what this is all about. "Yes, you pass," Starscream says to Chimera. He disconnects the probing machine and closes the access panel on her cranial chamber. "Anything more you wish me to do, Mighty Megatron?" he wonders. "That is all for now, Starscream. I still want the full findings sent on encrypted transmission." Megatron rasps, before turning his red optics to Chimera. "You may commence your first mission, Chimera." Megatron is already awaiting the results, though he does not say so. Robustus moves away from them all, taking a seat at the computer. Nothing he can do now... but wait. Chimera immediately sits up once her access panel is shut, her hand rubbing it out of assurance before swinging legs back to the floor and standing. As Megatron speaks she turns to him, giving an unsure salute as she nods, "I'll do my best.... And I'll try not to run away this time." She smirks, playing on previous events. Starscream nods at Megatron. "Well, if I'm dismissed, then I will go recharge," he says. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Chimera's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs